Sticky Notes
by Just-A-Loveless-Romantic
Summary: What happens when Lucy accidentally leaves her novel behind at a park bench? A lot of sticky notes and a love confession from a mysterious guy! GRAYLU Gray x Lucy
I hope you enjoy my fluffy Gralu Fic

PLease, PLease Review

I hope you give it a chance

me: Happy?

Happy:Aye?

me: will you take the honors?

Happy: Aye! Loveless-Romantic does not own fairy tail or me

Sticky Notes:

Every morning at 8:00, Lucy would go out to her favourite park bench. Whenever she visited this bench, she would bring her novel and work on it.

She did the same thing every morning for two years. Wake up, get ready for her day, go for a walk down to the park, and work on her novel. It got boring after a while, but, she couldn't complain. It was what she wanted.

She liked to call herself a loveless romantic. She could write the most complex romance stories that would make any girl's heart melt. Yet, she couldn't catch a guy for herself.

One particular morning, Lucy was having a major writing block and couldn't focus on anything. She was just getting so bored of her life. In her mind she imagined what her dream man would be like. Strong, funny, witty, caring. That would be the perfect man for her. The thing was, it was just a fantasy. There is no man out there that would be all those things.

Lucy was so zoned out that she completely forgot about her novel. The blonde left it there sitting on the park bench will she walked back home empty handed.

It was 10:00 when she finally noticed her novel was gone and she was freaking out. "Oh my God! How could I be so stupid?" Lucy looked around everywhere for the novel she was working on. It looked as though a tornado had ripped through her apartment. She looked high and low, through every inch of her place. Then, she remembered she left it at the bench underneath the shade of the oak tree.

Lucy ran as fast as her legs would take her. Her blonde was hair flying through the wind. When she finally got to the bench she didn't see her book, she even looked underneath the bench. All she found under it were wads of chewed up gum and a florescent pink sticky note. She picked it up and read it. The boyish print flowed along the note in chicken scratch letters.

"If you found this note I assume you're the author of this magnificent book. Who else would look underneath a bench? I thought that you probably would not want people to read your book before you publish it. (Which you definitely should do!) So I hid it in the oak tree behind you! Please continue your book. When you publish it I definitely want to read it! BTW: you're welcome! (For future reference, you shouldn't be so forgetful!)"

Lucy couldn't help but smile. She walked over to the tree and found her novel right where they said it would be. All the way home she was intrigued about who this person could be and how a person be so thoughtful.

As soon as Lucy got home she grabbed a sticky note and started writing. It read…

"Thank you so much for returning my book. At least now I know that there are still some nice people in this world. I think I owe you a name. I am Lucy Heartfillia. It also meant a lot to me what you said about my book. Again, thank you! Oh ya I almost forgot, can I know your name? That is, if you find this note. (Btw: You shouldn't read other people's books! It's rude! Thanks again!)"

Tomorrow, Lucy would deliver her note! She couldn't wait! The blonde fell into a deep sleep that night with good dreams.

The next morning Lucy woke up eager to get to the bench at exactly eight o'clock. She brought her book so that she could write a new chapter.

Lucy ran through the streets of Magnolia, anxious to get to her sturdy oak tree. When she got there it was 8:15. She had half an hour to write a new chapter! That was perfect! Maybe she could even edit her chapter. She immediately began writing and got exactly one chapter written. When she looked at her watch it was 8:40, she had five minutes to edit and place her note.

When Lucy finished up she ran to her guild, hoping that the mystery person would get her note. Lucy fell asleep that night eager to go to the oak tree the next morning.

Lucy awoke with a start the next morning, got ready and ran out the door eager to get to the bench. She immediately looked under the bench and there it was: a fluorescent pink note just waiting for her to read.

Lucy grabbed it and immediately read it…

"Hello again, Lucy. I feel so loved, you came all this way just to know my name! Anyway, you can call me Ice. I'm not going to tell you my name. A man's got to have a little mystery to him you know! I am absolutely and positively horrified with myself... I had no right whatsoever reading your novel (hee hee). Even though it was just lying there waiting for me to read. I should go to bed without supper! (BTW: You shouldn't send notes to random strangers. There are lunatics out there!)"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at his note. It was pretty funny. She headed home with a smile on her face and a positive attitude, thinking about what she could write him next.

That night Lucy wrote another note. It read:

"Hello Ice. I see that you have no shortage of modesty. You absolutely should go to bed without supper! Being humble is a virtue, you know. I think that you should tell me something about yourself now. It's only fair, after all I did tell you my name. (BTW: I think that you should speak for yourself, after all I too could be a complete lunatic. Stranger Danger!)"

Lucy delivered her message the next morning and left hoping to get another response. Guess what, she did!

"Hello again, Lucy. I'm here to tell you something you might find a bit astonishing. Life isn't fair. Now, as you now know I am a very, very modest person. My whole life is built upon making others happy. So just this once, for you my dear Lucy, I will be fair and tell you something about me. You should feel extra special this time, because what I'm about to tell you is a secret. Okay, here it goes… I'm not a very fair person… haha. I wish I could see your face now. I bet you're fuming. Again, life lesson of the day: Life isn't always fair! (Btw: I guess were lunatics together then.)"

A conversation became of their notes and soon they became good friends. Eventually, Lucy began to find things out about 'Ice' but never got to learn his really name. After a while 'Ice' asked her if she would come to the bench at 8:00 so that they could meet each other in person. Lucy accepted, so on Saturday they planned to meet each other.

Saturday rolled around and Lucy got up at 6:00 AM so that she could meet the man she had been sending notes to for the last two months. She wanted to look pretty for him. It seems that along the way she caught feelings for him without even meeting him.

At 7:45 Lucy set out so she could meet the man at the bench. With butterflies in her stomach and a bounce in her step, Lucy walked there getting more and more nervous the closer she got. When she finally got there at 8:00 she didn't see a man at all. Instead she saw a fluorescent pink sticky note. She ran up to it scowling and read it…

"Hey there miss Lucky Lucy. I bet you thought I ditched you. But, fear not for I have set out to make you a little scavenger hunt. You once told me that you like those type of things. So you would obviously like it even more if I was the prize. Don't worry though Lucy for I have set up sticky notes leading up to me. Look to your right, when you see your first note then the game begins. (Btw:You better be quick about it. I have been up since 5:30 AM planning this!)"

(Author's Note: As you can see 'Ice' stayed pretty 'modest' or should I say, as far from modest as physically possible. Maybe even more then when he first met Lucy.)

Lucy looked to her left and sure enough, there was a note there. She walked up to it and read it.

"Good thing I didn't get up early for nothing! You're going the right way, just look to your left, you will see another note!"

After about fifteen minutes of walking around Magnolia following the notes, the messages started to change. The next one really shocked her.

"Hey miss Lucky Lucy, do you want to know my name? Then continue on!"

Lucy ran to the next note and read it.

"You probably thought I was going to give you my full name right away, well nope! You're going to have to work for it!"

Underneath the note was a capital G. Lucy ran to the next note and read it.

"R"

Then the next…

"A"

The next…

"Y"

Lucy wondered, "Wait, was it Gray who I've been talking to for these last two months? I mean he did tell me to call him Ice and that's his magic. It can't be the same guy though." Lucy ran to the next note hoping for an explanation…

"Well, I'm assuming you know who I am by now. In case you're not sure the last name is Fullbuster."

Gray Fullbuster was the one she had been writing all these weeks! Why didn't he just tell her! She had been writing her crush for the past few weeks!

After that, Lucy ran faster to each of the notes.

"You're almost there Lucy. When you get there I have something to confess to you."

Next…

"I don't know if you feel the same way about it.."

Next…..

"But the truth is…"

The last note was just an arrow pointing down to a river. Where she could see him.

Gray was there standing with flowers in his arms and a morning sunrise coming up behind him over the horizon.

On his forehead there was a pink sticky note. It was the sticky note that would change her life forever. It was the sticky note that would let her fall in love with him over and over again everyday. It was the sticky note that would give her an eternity of love. It was the sticky note that had three simple words on it. It was the sticky note that said…

"I Love You."

Sorry it's so long

again Please, please review

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
